AR PAR-16-137 Project Summary/Abstract The Arkansas Agriculture Department is applying for funding through Funding Opportunity PAR-16-137, Competition AB, to plan, develop, and implement a produce safety program in Arkansas to implement the FDA Produce Safety Rule to minimize the risk of serious adverse health consequences or death from consumption of contaminated produce. The Arkansas Agriculture Department intends to seek the adoption of the FDA Produce Safety Rule in its entirety. In Year 1 of the grant, the Arkansas Agriculture Department will work with all appropriate state and federal agencies and other organizations to: assess existing and needed resources; determine infrastructure, organizational and personnel resources needs; and develop a multi-year strategy for the program. The agency and its partners will identify the type and location of commodities grown in the state and capture all farm inventory data in an electronic system that allows sharing with regulatory partners. Arkansas Agriculture Department staff also will secure all necessary legislative and regulatory authority and begin hiring needed personnel identified in the assessment. Funding in Year 2 of the grant will be used to develop and provide education, outreach, and technical assistance to producers and regulators utilizing FDA sanctioned materials. The Arkansas Agriculture Department will enter into a sub-grant agreement with the University of Arkansas, Division of Agriculture Cooperative Extension Service (Extension) for this work. In Year 2, the Arkansas Agriculture Department will develop and implement an On-Farm Advisory Review program. An inspectional program also will be researched, designed, and implemented in Year 2. In Years 3, 4, and 5 of the grant, the Arkansas Agriculture Department will continue to work of the objectives started in previous years if the requirements of a specific goal have not been met. The inspectional program will continue and expand as new producers enter the industry. The Arkansas Agriculture Department will assess and evaluate all processes and progress toward program goals to identify if changes or improvements are needed. Best practices will be identified and incorporated. Extension will continue all outreach, education, and technical assistance efforts, and action will be taken to ensure all regulatory staff remain fully trained on the Produce Safety Rule requirements.